1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, an information processing apparatus, and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Delivery systems that combine an image processing apparatus such as a scanner apparatus and a delivery server are known (see e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2009-177231).
In such delivery systems, a scanned image scanned at a scanner apparatus may be delivered to a desired delivery destination by having a delivery server execute a workflow file.
Also, print systems that combine an image processing apparatus such as a printer apparatus and a print server are known. In such print systems, print data acquired from a desired acquisition source may be printed out at a printer apparatus by having a print server execute a workflow file.
Further, in recent delivery systems and print systems (such systems collectively being referred to as “information processing system” hereinafter), a cloud service may be selected as a delivery destination of a scanned image or an acquisition source of print data, for example.
However, in order to enable a cloud service to be selected as a delivery destination or an acquisition source, information such as authentication information for using the cloud service has to be set up in the workflow file. On the other hand, requiring a user to manually input setting information such as authentication information at an image processing apparatus each time the user is to issue a delivery instruction or an acquisition instruction may be an inconvenience to the user.